The Oddest Dream
by Bloodgalore
Summary: Harry Potter just woke from a dream full of ninjas, kunai, fighting, blond boys, pink hair, and... hokages? And what does fishcake have to do with that? Tell me I'm not insane. Please?


January 17, 2010!

A/N: Hi guys! Harry Potter has a dream??? Please review when you're done.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

I'm not crazy.

Not at all.

In fact, just because I live in a school of crazies doesn't mean I'm one of them.

Yup, you heard me right.

Hogwarts is no school of witchcraft and wizardly, it's a crazy-person-house otherwise known as an asylum.

The others actually believe those little science experiments (aka chemistry) is Potions. And magic exists.

Now, the reason, I know that to be false, is because I'm not crazy. I can see the truth.

I know Riddle could too. Maybe Snape. That is my theory for why they're always pissed off at someone. They just gave up on trying to control all the crazies.

But here I'm getting off topic.

Where was I?

Oh yes, explaining how crazy my peers (if I could call them that) are.

1st example:

I'm always a bit pale, as you know, but having people shriek and shiver near me has me feeling weird.

I mean, last time I checked Harry Potter (me!) was alive and definitely not a ghost.

2nd example:

Listen, just because I like hissing at my pet snakes does not mean I can actually understand them. I'm just like ol' Riddle; we both like messing with people's minds.

Example #3:

It was a diary. A DIARY. Only a mere diary, no horcruxes. It had a hologram programmed in it. Just another one of those mind tricks Riddle likes to do.

That's also why he got those Death Eaters. They kill off some of the crazy people. And I suppose its fun pretending to be insane in a world of mental cases.

Now, can you believe Dumbledory thinks magic is real? That's the only reason he started this asylum. Officially Hogwarts. It's only people like me that keep it together and keep the insane from getting into the 'real world.

4th example:

Take the world cup. I was there, and did you see the way they dressed? The men were wearing dresses! Girly, frilly DRESSES!

Serious. I'm not kidding.

Let me repeat: I'm not insane.

And just because what I'm about to tell you will make it seem like I am, I am not.

No way, José.

So, here's the story.

I had a dream.

And no, not a Martin-Luther-King-Jr-type dream. More like a wake-up-in-the-morning dream.

Yes, you know what I'm talking about. Dreams that aren't supposed to be about Naruto, fishcake.

Oh yeah, I think I forgot to mention this little fact; The Dursleys originated from Japan.

So therefore, I can speak Japanese.

What is so weird is that the people in my dream spoke Japanese. And it was weird Japanese. And I understood it.

This blonde kid kept on yelling how he would be hokage (whatever that is).

Plus, he was short.

And then, he grew. He was tall at the end of my dream thing.

I do hope the 'magic' hasn't rubbed off on me or something. Now, that would be hell.

Do you want to know the only reason I haven't run away?

'Cause I need to keep the weirdos out of trouble (and Aunt Petunia told me too) so they won't go to the Prime Minister about basilisks and demons.

Oh, wait! There was a demon in my dream too!

It had nine tails.

I think…

Now I'm going off topic again. But still, besides, who the bloody hell would believe any of that crap?

I sure wouldn't.

Of course, you might.

Anyway, back to the dream.

It had toads in it too. And a dolphin named Iruka and cherry blossoms with pink hair. I don't get how a tree can have hair, but yeah. Maybe someone placed a wig on it?

Well, there was a one-eyed scarecrow. Grey hair and a white fang in his mouth.

A gambler by the name of Tsaunadei or something.

Not really sure.

It's not like you can remember a dream perfectly. Or at least I can't. I'm not God.

I'm scared this is one of those 'visions' I get.

The last one was of the greenhouses catching fire with Ron being caught in it.

Heh.

One less psycho right?

But that's cruel. They can't protect themselves without resorting to useless little sticks. I have no idea how I haven't been caught yet waving a stick and having no 'magic' come out. Probably, everyone else just imagines it all.

And I can't just kill them all off. That's Tom's job.

Besides, I think I've fallen in love with the psycho's sister. I really do think she found the truth too.

Now don't forget, vampires and werewolves do exist. Remus is proof enough.

Where was I?

More on the dream…

…

…

Well, that's really all I can remember apart from sharp metal pointy things called kunai.

So, judge me.

What is the verdict?

Insane or sane?

Come on and tell me.

I prefer the latter, but any answer will do.

Heh, at least I'm not as bad off as them.

And everyone gets weird dreams, right?

Just not ones that follow a particular anime right? Right? Hello? You still there?

Hey, why did you leave?

Well, Hola!

Bonjour!

Please to meet you!

And good-bye.


End file.
